for love
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: what would you do for love?  Draco is out of charecter in this one. also one other pairing you'll have to read to find out who it is. this is a one shot by the way. I will not be writing more.


Dear Ginny,

I've watched you from a far since your first year. Your eyes always shinning when Harry enters a room. Your amazing smile as he jokes around. I can imagine running my fingers through your crimson hair. You make feel happy but it hurts to watch you fawn over him. You could do so much better. I have nothing to offer you other than love from the bottom of heart. You bring sunshine to my world, cure my fear and my pain but cause it as well. How my little red haired goddess can you have so much control over me? I don't care about the fact that your a Weasley or that your parents don't like my family anymore then mine do yours. I won't take you away from him or leave the one my parents set for me but I love you Ginerva Weasley, never doubt that. The kiss I give this letter is the last and only one I will give you.

Goodbye my darling Ginny

Draco

Small tears rolled down her cheeks as she read the note. She looked quietly at Harry where he sat talking to her older brother. She knew that Draco Malfoy was right, reading in between the lines you could see how he saw the love she had harbored for Harry James Potter most of her life. But in black and white it also told her that he wanted to hold her closem love her and be her only one. She looked away from Harry knowing that he didn't really love her that way.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice cut into her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She looked up with a smile at the girl who was now five months pregnant with her and Ron's first child.

"I'm fine, really Mione." Ginny stood up and crossed the room to Harry. She tapped his shoulder and asked him to follow her. They walked out into the garden and over to a bench. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"Harry do you really love me?" She asked her blue eyes staring into his green ones.

Harry sat completely still and silent for a few minutes, then he answered. "I care about you Ginny but it's not the kind of love your asking of."

"I kind of knew that anyway." She whispered "You love someone else."

"What brought this up?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Someone who loves me said he wouldn't take me from you or leave the one his family wants him with." She said

"My girl won't leave the one she was betrothed to either. I hate that though and I don't want her with him." Harry said his eyes shinning with fire.

"Who is it Harry?" She asked

"Astoria Greengrass." He sighed "It happened at christmas last year Gin she stayed at Hogwarts and we meet at dinner, we have been writing since then."

"Who is she marrying?"

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed "she was betrothed to him at birth. "

"Harry we can stop this." She said "Evan in the wizarding world if a reason is given it has to be addressed before the wedding can continue."

Three days later stood at the back of the church as Draco in a nice black dressrobe stood waiting on the beautiful blonde girl in the white dress to walk down the asile. He smiled sadly as he thought about seeing Ginerva in a white dress iheaded his way instead.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass in holly matrimony is there any reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Stop!" Harry and Ginny yelled together walking up the asile.

"You can't marry them, they don't love each other." Ginny said tears falling from her eyes. "He loves me!"

"And she loves me!" Harry said pulling the blonde girl to him as Ginnny wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Is this true?" the preist asked.

Astoria nodded pulling Harry's head for a kiss. Draco on the hand Turned to his parents.

"I can't go through withn this mother, father. She's right I love her and regardless of if I lose everything I will not give her up! I intend to marry this woman when she is ready." His silver eyes looked molten and the emotion was evident in his voice as he pulled her in and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

Clapping over came the church as the two couples walked down the asile.


End file.
